eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka Seven New Order
|image= |season= |episode=51 |jdate=5 April, 2012 |edate= |previous=Wish Upon a Star |next=Born Slippy (Deep Blue) }} Eureka Seven New Order is a special episode that is a non-canonical ending to the series. It is dubbed by fans as "Episode 51", although it has no direct connection to the series and serves as an alternate ending. It has also been adapted into a two volume manga series. Background The script for this special was first performed in 2006 at a Sony Music Festival by the original Japanese voice actors. According to the producers, the special was initially meant to be the original ending of the series, however, due to the positive ratings from fans, the popularity of the love story between Renton and Eureka, and how much the actors got into the series, they decided to change the good, legitimate ending into a happy one around the conclusion of season two. In March of 2012, Studio BONES decided to put existing footage of the series into an audio of the original script of the special and air it for the first time on television. Although the special was positively acclaimed by anime critics, it received mixed reactions from fans, who felt it was a sad and yet touching ending. Plot The setting of where in the anime the special takes place is unknown. In the special, Eureka decides to go on a journey to scatter seven pieces of her memories across the world in order to calm the Scub Coral and save the planet from being destroyed by the Limit of Life (Limit of Questions in the English version). She knows that if the Scub Coral, which has been in a dormant state for three thousand years, wakes up, the Limit of Life will be activated and absorb the planet and all of its' habitants into a black hole. She makes her decision to go on the journey with the support of the Gekkostate crew, but believes it is best not to tell Renton, knowing he will try to stop her. After she leaves, Renton finds out from the crew, and as expected, he is shocked and saddened, and decides to follow her in order to stop her because he is afraid he will never see her again. The crew, especially Holland and Talho, tell him she made her decision in order to protect him and he needs to believe in her. despite this, he leaves the Gekko and begins his journey to find her. They both arrive in the same city, but don't run into each other, even though they come close once. Along the way, they meet different people who talk to them about their feelings and experiences. Eureka learns more about loving someone and trust, and Renton learns more about what it means to protect someone and risking everything for the person he loves. This causes them to miss each other more, but while this strengthens Renton's desire to find Eureka, it makes her more determined to complete her journey and save the planet. Meanwhile, the Federation military, led by Dewey, learns of Eureka's journey and decides to take the opportunity to capture her for their own benefit. Dewey assigns Dominic to find Eureka and bring her to him, and he has Anemone pilot theEND in order to fight her if necessary, although he appeared to be unaware that Eureka doesn't have Nirvash with her. When Eureka is discovered and nearly captured by military officers, Renton finally finds her and rescues her, much to her delight. They express their happiness at being reunited as they escape from the soldiers, and she agrees to let him come with her on her journey, worried about the little amount of time they may have left together. After a day of traveling, they wound up in a desert, and Eureka seems to becoming distant and unemotional. Renton tries to make a comment about the beauty of the sunset, but when Eureka asks what is beautiful, he realizes she is losing her memories and feelings. They make camp, and Renton tries to get closer to her to express his love for her, but they are attacked by Anemone, who is piloting theEND. However, she crashes the LFO and they find her unconscious in the cockpit. Renton is reluctant to help her because she is their enemy, but Eureka snaps some sense into him that she needs their help and they take care of her for the rest of the night. Eureka initiates a conversation about how the sand is the result of the Scub Coral drying out after being attacked by the humans. Renton gets upset at her for this and insists she is human as well, which she silently disagrees. He asks her if she is cold like him but she says she hasn't been able to feel pain or anything bothersome since she returned her memories. He puts her hand on hers and she comments how warm she feels, but when Renton tries to hold her, she pulls away to check on Anemone, who is cold. Eureka then tells Renton that she has never been and will never be human, and when Renton tries to protest, she screams at him that she was created by the Scub Coral to learn about humanity and, therefore, they are completely different creatures. Anemone wakes up from this commotion and embraces Eureka, telling her that they are truly different creatures but yet are alike. Eureka sees Anemone's pain and hugs her, affirming they are the same. But Anemone gets angrily violent; she starts to strangle Eureka, lashing out how different they are and orders Eureka to try to scream for help. Renton fights her off and he and Eureka try to leave. Anemone demands for them to take her with them but Renton says she has an LFO. She retorts that she cant make it work and Renton replies that the military should be looking for her and he and Eureka can't afford to get caught by the military. However, seeing Anemone weak, Eureka asks him to reconsider and he reluctantly agrees, and mentions that he remembered an oasis located nearby. Meanwhile, Dominic and the military are on their way to the area to retrieve Anemone and Eureka. Renton, Eureka, and Anemone are trying to find the oasis, with Anemone complaining and fighting with Renton the whole time. They finally find the oasis, and the girls quickly go swimming and have fun. Anemone and Eureka quickly befriend each other and play in a spring, while Renton watches them from a distance. Eureka laughs for the first time in a while, which makes her think its due to her still remembering Renton and the others. Anemone talks about how she never gets to talk to anyone and those around her are boring. Dominic finds Renton and holds him at gunpoint, demanding to know where Anemone is. Anemone introduces Eureka to him, and he realizes she is the girl Dewey is looking for. He informs her that the military is on its way to take her and she has no other choice but to agree if she wants to save everyone. As they wait, Renton wants her to fight against the military's demand and run away with him, but she asks him to trust her. When the military arrives, she agrees to go but if no one is harmed. Renton tries to stop her, but he is assaulted by the officers as they restrain him. She wants to help him, but after being told of what will happen if she doesn't cooperate, she still boards the ship, even as Renton begs for her not to go. On the ship, Dewey is pleased to have Eureka and confesses his intention on what to do with her: to become the new pilot of theEND. Anemone and Dominic are shocked by this, and Anemone strongly tries to protest this because Eureka is not like her and only she can pilot theEND, but Dewey ignores her. He gives orders to prepare Eureka to pilot the dangerous LFO, and one of the Ageha crew girls gives Eureka a shot of the medicine to harden her mental state. Anemone is left despaired of what will happen to Eureka once she gets into theEND and something bad will happen to her. The Gekko arrives to pick Renton up, and after learning the military has Eureka, they make preparations to bring her back. They learn that Dewey had the mood drugs injected into Eureka to make her harden her mental state and pilot theEND with more ease. The Gekko flies out of its' hiding location and heads towards where the military ship is at. Decked in new clothes and with a new sense of maturity and confidence, Renton announces he will pilot the Nirvash and rescue Eureka, and receives permission from Holland, who still warns him the risks he will be taking by fighting against theEND. Dewey orders Eureka to launch theEND 30,000 meters above the planet and release the remaining fragments of her memories. Although she tries to fight it, she releases four of her memories, causing a shockwave across the planet and the military loses track of theEND and Nirvash. Holland tells Renton that the Gekko located where the fragments struck: at the bottom of the Azure Sea (the area where the remains of the rocket that crashed with the Scub Coral upon its' arrival to Earth), at the military academy where she met Holland, the summit where she recruited with the Gekkostate, and Ciudades del Cielo. Talho wonders why that city because it's a painful memory from when she was used as a military weapon, but Renton says it is also the place where Eureka found the kids. Because the total number of fragments is seven and Eureka has already released six (the first two from her journey earlier), Renton realizes that the last fragment will strike Bellforest, where he and Eureka first met. Horrified, Renton vows to stop her from losing her memory of him, and heads to his hometown. Anticipating that the Gekko is heading there, Dewey orders preparations for the event in Bellforest, although he is not worried. Eureka doesn't want to forget about Renton, and just then, he arrives and pleads with her to stop and let him help her. In a touching moment, they remember their friends, crew mates, and most important, the time they spent together and how they fell in love. They are finally able to confess their love to each other and share their first kiss, and although Renton still vows to protect her, he supports her decision to scatter her last memory in order to save the planet from being destroyed. With his support, she is able to accomplish this, scattering the seventh memory fragment and bringing satisfaction to the Scub Coral. In the process, the military is destroyed by the Gekkostate. However, with her mission and the purpose of her existence achieved, she begins to disappear. Eureka knew this would happen all along, and she and Renton understand they will part ways forever. Despite this, he promises her that they will meet again someday as she disappears. With the planet saved, Dominic and Anemone talk with Renton, who says he is happy to have been with Eureka and he will definitely see her again. The Gekko crew, who witnessed the whole thing, proudly congratulates Renton and embrace him. Dominic and Anemone are nearby and see this, but Anemone sees a holographic form of Eureka holding hands and laughing with Renton, and knows she is the only one who can see her. Happy at being together, Dominic and Anemone share a kiss. Although he is aware that Eureka is gone and isn't sure when and how he will see her again, Renton truly believes he and Eureka will reunite and keeps the memory of her in a special place in him. Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven episodes